Mi norte
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Todos tenemos esta marca en una de nuestros antebrazos, un círculo acompañado de alguna figura que sirva como indicador, parecido a una brújula. Esta diminuta flecha, apunta en la misma dirección desde que tengo memoria. Ahí se encuentra mi persona destinada. / One-shot para la KiriKami Week 2018 / Soulmate AU


Fanfic publicado originalmente para la KiriKami Week 2018

 **Prompt:** Soulmate AU

Todos tenemos esta marca en una de nuestros antebrazos, un círculo acompañado de alguna figura que sirva como indicador, parecido a una brújula. Esta diminuta flecha, apunta en la misma dirección desde que tengo memoria. Ahí se encuentra mi persona destinada ¿será que vive muy lejos y por eso casi no varía su posición?

Cada noche me recargo al borde de mi ventana, observando las luces a la distancia, preguntándome dónde estará esa persona, si acaso mirará en mi dirección de vez en cuando o si se imaginará, al igual que yo, el momento en que nos encontremos por fin.

Hoy sigo la misma rutina de siempre, pero algo sucede.

La flecha se mueve en dirección contraria a la que siempre ha indicado ¿acaso se estará mudando? O tal vez fue a visitar a alguien lejos de su casa.

Sonrío ante mis propios pensamientos.

Ya llegará el momento.

 **-x-**

— ¡Bakugou! ¡Ya no puedo con mi alma! ¡Esta cosa ha estado girando como loca desde el fin de semana!

Katsuki Bakugou, mi compañero de clase y amigo, observó con desinterés mi muñeca, donde la flecha de mi brújula se movía más de lo normal.

— ¿Se supone que está cerca?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Por eso te pregunto a ti!

Bakugou alzó la manga de su sudadera con pereza, observando su propia brújula para después compararla con la mía.

Su expresión de desconcierto me hizo dar un respingo.

— ¿Y bien? —le pregunté, ansioso.

—Parece que tiene casi la misma sensibilidad que la mía… Pero Deku está en el edificio de a lado.

— ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que vigilas a Midoriya con eso—bromeé, a sabiendas de que Bakugou sólo me ignoraría porque sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de su última discusión. Por más que Midoriya intentara ocultarse de él, Bakugou no descansó hasta encontrarlo.

Sí que era un arma de doble filo.

—Deja de joder y pon tu puto brazo en la mesa—indicó con tono molesto.

Era divertido molestarlo.

— ¿No se está moviendo muy…?

Ambos fijamos la vista en mi marca, había comenzado a girar de manera bastante inusual.

El repentino silencio en el aula los alertó sobre la llegada de nuestro profesor. Tanto Bakugou como yo tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares contiguos, mirando aún mi brújula con discreción.

Un hormigueo en mi estómago comenzó en cuanto vi la flecha dirigirse al frente.

—El profesor Aizawa se encuentra indispuesto, por lo que seré su profesor sustituto por el día de hoy.

Bakugou no pudo evitar reírse, a pesar de tapar su boca con una mano para que nadie más lo notara. ¿Cómo culparlo? Mi cara seguramente era lo suficientemente graciosa en este momento como para no burlarse.

La flecha en mi muñeca había dejado de girar descontroladamente y ahora se movía con mayor precisión, siguiendo los pasos del profesor, quien se paseaba despreocupadamente por el frente del aula mientras hacía el pase de lista.

Sinceramente pensé que, de no haberse presentado apropiadamente, la persona frente a nosotros bien podría haber pasado como otro alumno. Aunque vestía de una manera formal, ésta era bastante más fresca y juvenil que la de los demás profesores; su rubio y llamativo cabello había causado que varios de mis compañeros comenzaran a susurrar comentarios sobre lo joven que lucía y, por si fuera poco, más de uno quedó encantado con su carisma cuando comenzó a dar la clase, era muy contrario a lo que imaginas al escuchar la palabra "profesor", y me encantó por completo.

Leí de nuevo el nombre escrito en el pizarrón, pensando que le quedaba perfectamente a una persona tan alegre y energética como se mostraba.

 _Denki Kaminari._

 **-x-**

Después de rogarle por casi dos horas a Bakugou que me acompañara a buscar al profesor de esa mañana, no pude evitar sentirme como un completo tonto al no haberme atrevido a acercarme a él cuando lo tuve frente a mí ¡pero simplemente no pude evitarlo! Había pensado tanto en el momento en que por fin pudiera conocer a mi alma gemela que… Me quedé en blanco. Ni siquiera fui capaz de poner atención a la clase por mirarlo a él y a mi brújula cada cinco segundos.

Tenía que ser él.

Noté los gestos de fastidio y desagrado por parte de mi amigo ante mi actitud. ¿Qué sabía de cómo me sentía? ¡Él se creía que podía decirme que exageraba cuando él tuvo la fortuna de conocer a Midoriya desde pequeño! Jamás comprendería el peso de todos los suspiros que lanzaba mientras me asomaba a mi ventana, o la decepción de despertar y ver que esta flecha no cambiaba para nada su dirección.

— _¡Kacchan!_ ¡Kirishima!

Midoriya nos interceptó en uno de los pasillos, sorprendiéndome por lo apurado que parecía y que, prácticamente, Bakugou había tenido que sostenerlo para que no se siguiera de largo por lo rápido que venía.

—Si sigues haciendo eso vas a terminar en la enfermería, idiota—le regañó Bakugou, rodando los ojos al recibir una sonrisa de su distraído novio.

— _Kacchan_ me contó lo del profesor, Kirishima.

Miré con asombro a mi querido amigo, quien se limitó a chasquear la lengua.

—Es más fácil que Deku encuentre a alguien que lo conozca que nosotros.

Y era verdad, Midoriya tenía amigos y conocidos en casi todas las carreras y clubes del campus, así que sería de mayor ayuda que cualquier otra persona.

—Iida me dijo que lo presentaron como el nuevo tutor del equipo de soccer, seguramente se estará en el campo hasta que terminen las actividades extracurriculares.

—Hombre, tengo que ir al gimnasio o el entrenador me castigará de nuevo—dije, completamente derrotado. La chacha de soccer se vería tan cerca y tan lejos desde ahí, usualmente su práctica terminaba antes que la mía.

—No pasará nada por un día que faltes, cabeza hueca.

Tanto Midoriya como yo miramos a Bakugou con extrañeza ¿esa era su forma de alentarme a ir a mi encuentro con él?

¡Era tan varonil!

Sin más pretextos en mi cabeza, me decidí a ir donde se encontraba mi persona destinada. Bakugou tuvo que persuadir (o arrastrar lejos) a Midoriya para que me dejara ir solo ya que, por alguna extraña razón, deseaba presenciar el encuentro. A veces era bastante extraño.

En cuanto divisé el campo de soccer, sentí cómo mi corazón nuevamente comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo; tal como Midoriya había dicho, el profesor se encontraba conversando con el entrenador del equipo en uno de los extremos de la cancha.

Tenía pánico.

Cientos de preguntas comenzaron a atiborrar mi cabeza conforme me acercaba. No fue hasta ese momento que me planteé los problemas que podría acarrear el presentarme con él, después de todo, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia o de la cercanía que teníamos. ¿Sería que él no le daba tanta importancia como yo? ¿O qué tal si terminaba siendo rechazado? Él era un profesor y yo seguiría siendo un estudiante, por lo menos este último semestre.

Para mi desgracia, las ideas negativas comenzaron a tener mayor peso que todas las cosas buenas que pude haber pensado esa mañana.

Tenía miedo.

 **-x-**

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tus estudiantes, Kaminari?

Suspiré, mostrando una expresión de pesadez.

—Es difícil que te tomen en serio cuando no pareces un viejo ¿no lo crees, Sero?

— ¡Sólo muéstrales quién manda! —bromeó, dándome suaves palmadas en la espalda como muestra de apoyo moral.

Sero era un viejo amigo de la preparatoria. Al decirle que estaba en busca de un nuevo trabajo, no lo pensó dos veces para recomendarme en la universidad donde él era entrenador. En verdad no estaba seguro de ser la persona indicada para el puesto pero, al recibir la llamada semanas atrás donde me avisaron que había logrado quedar en la vacante ¡me emocioné bastante! Además, era reconfortante el saber que habría un rostro conocido cerca. Había sido una suerte que me asignaran como tutor al mismo club donde se encontraba él.

—Espero acostumbrarme pronto a este calor, o me derretiré—comenté, quitándome mi chaqueta par dejarla en una banca cercana.

Por comodidad, me arremangué mi camisa, también debía acostumbrarme a vestirme de esa manera, por muy incómodo que me pareciera. Tenía de consuelo que, estando con los chicos de soccer, no había problema en vestirme un poco más ligero y relajado.

— ¿Eso siempre está así? —preguntó mi amigo, señalando hacia la brújula en mi muñeca.

La aguja había estado temblando extrañamente los últimos días pero no le había dado mucha importancia, por el estrés de la mudanza y los trámites que tenía que arreglar con la universidad apenas y tenía tiempo de peinarme por la mañana.

Pero esta vez era diferente, la aguja realizaba giros completos una y otra vez. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—No puede ser—solté, casi sin aire.

¿Esa persona estaría cerca? ¿Era por ello que mi brújula se había vuelto loca?

Sentí mi piel helarse cuando de repente se detuvo, señalando justo a mi izquierda.

No quería mirar.

Por tanto tiempo había asumido que mi persona destinada se encontraba tan lejos que quizá tendrían que pasar aún algunos años para que pudiera conocerla y ¿ahora estaba justo a lado mío?

No supe en qué momento Sero había desaparecido de mi lado, seguramente había reaccionado con mayor rapidez que yo.

—Profesor Kaminari…

Todas mis dudas desaparecieron al escuchar aquella voz que, temblorosa, había tenido más valor que yo para dar el primer paso.

—Mi nombre es Kirishima—se presentó, recobrando el volumen en su voz.

Lentamente giré a verlo, sintiendo cómo el calor parecía concentrarse en mi rostro de golpe.

Un chico pelirrojo, que me superaba por apenas unos centímetros en estatura, se encontraba de pie a mi lado, con una postura despreocupada que combinaba muy bien con lo sencillo de su ropa deportiva. Sus ojos parecían demostrar los nervios que trataba de ocultar a toda costa pues, a pesar de que me miraba directamente, parecían buscar algún otro punto apartado de mi rostro de vez en cuando.

Sin decir una palabra, extendí mi brazo en su dirección, donde la aguja señalaba exactamente el lugar donde el chico se encontraba parado. Sonriente, alzó la manga de su sudadera e imitó mi acción; sentí una dicha indescriptible al ver aquella flecha en mi dirección.

Seguramente estaba sonriendo como un idiota, tal y como él hacía.

—Mucho gusto, Kirishima.

Quizá sería un problema el que fuéramos profesor y alumno pero ¿acaso no teníamos toda una vida para conocernos?

 **-x-**

Tenía rato que le traía ganas a un soulmate y, después de encontrar un prompt sobre las brújulas que apuntan a su persona destinada dije ¡tengo que usarlo! Y eso es todo ¡muchas gracias por leer, sus favs y comentarios! Me hacen inmensamente feliz~ 8D


End file.
